


再透一下

by xixuZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixuZ/pseuds/xixuZ
Summary: ooc我的 国际三禁
Kudos: 4





	再透一下

**Author's Note:**

> ooc我的 国际三禁

高天亮不是很喜欢自己的继父。  
韩国男人偶尔跟他的几句交谈带着奇怪的口音总是让他有些不舒服。  
并不是讨厌声音，高天亮想。  
他像来习惯用自己软软的调子配合表现出来的乖巧性格，偏偏在这个凭空冒出来的继父身上吃了亏。  
身材高大的韩国男人总给他一种压迫感，即使他已经尽力温和地跟他交谈了，高天亮还是会因为继父看着他的眼神而战栗。

这种感觉在高天亮被交上的男朋友开苞之后逐渐变了味。  
毕竟身处一个屋檐下，高天亮有时会撞上金贡晨起去客厅倒水，目光不自觉地就被韩国男人下半身鼓鼓囊囊的部分吸引。幻想被男人粗壮的性器捅进口腔，不停刺激着喉部，高天亮觉得喉咙有些发痒，甚至不自觉地分泌口水。

高天亮开始开动他的小脑瓜子想着把自己的韩国继父拐到床上。这并不用花太多小心思，毕竟金贡也不是什么恪守陈规的老实人。肉体交缠来得比想象中还快。两个本性淫荡的人在某个夜晚滚上了床，说不出是高天亮先勾引了金贡还是金贡先抱住了身材娇小的继子。

高小朋友攀着继父的脖子索吻，金贡却不管不顾舔吻向下，叼住了小朋友粉嫩的乳首，灵活的舌头上下快速舔扫，刺激得高天亮疯了一样挺腰，有些失控地叫出声来。毕竟卓定可不比金贡，韩国男人经验丰富也不需要引导，两只手得空放到继子的臀肉上，一会儿拉开让小穴与空气接触，一会儿又猛地向里挤，早已习惯操弄的穴里逐渐湿热，在来回开合中发出黏糊糊的撞击声。双重的刺激让高天亮忍不住叫出声来：“嗯....爸啊..爸爸啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”身下某处突然被握住来回安抚的快感让继子破了音，在床上被叫父亲的背德感让金贡加快了攻势。金贡贴着高天亮失神的脸，松开安抚他下半身的手，摩挲小继子的下巴，猝然失去快感让高天亮挂上继父的脖子，不安分的扭动：“爸爸，我要...嗯啊...."  
金贡扶着下身，在高天亮湿润微微张开的菊穴口打着转，引的他几乎哭出声来大力扭动着屁股的哀求：”插进来，插进来。。。啊。。。”金贡感觉的自己的性器经过了紧致的穴口，挤过层层的嫩肉，他顶着跨，噗嗤噗嗤的肏弄着身下的小孩，小穴依然又紧又热，吸的他头皮发麻。他加快速度，下身抽出只剩龟头，然后又大力插入，瘦小的继子被肏的站不稳，然后就被抱起，高举着一边腿，将他被肏的粉红的下体完全暴露在视线里，小朋友翘立的肉棒在空中硬着，时不时吐出几滴晶莹的白露，被身后的男人肏动时弹飞到空中，落在地上。金贡嘬吸着高天亮的颈项，留下一串吻痕。高天亮被操得脱力，一不小心重重的跌坐进男人的性器中，仰着头，脸色潮红满脸泪水，爽的一抖一抖，淫水连肉棒都堵不住的喷涌而出，小肉棒在空中直接射精了突突突的飞射出精液，后穴剧烈的吸缩，绞的金贡的肉棒死紧。高天亮大口大口的喘着气，全身发汗显得脸色红润，他高潮射精后全身软弱无力，趴在身材高大的继父身上，任由男人握着他的腰，让他保持撅起屁股的姿势，被男人狠狠的肏着，高潮后的余韵因为持续的奸淫久久不能平息，只能在让他全身战栗不已，像只小母狗一样被身后的公狼肏的淫叫。“嗯嗯啊，啊，啊，恩～” 小朋友无助的呻吟着，如此激烈的性爱让他沉沦其中忘记所有。  
金贡感觉性器越来越硬马眼酸酸麻麻的想射精，却没有再继续抽插的动作，反而拔了出来，扶着龟头怼到小朋友的嘴边。高天亮愣了一下，然后张开口含住龟头，用舌头环绕着龟头，围绕着舔弄阴茎头冠用力的倒吸一口气，双手搓揉着男人的睾丸，希望精液赶紧射出到自己嘴里。男人不一会就被吸的缴械，按住继子的头不让他吐出肉棒，射出浓浓的腥臭精液灌满了他的小嘴，吞不下的沿着嘴角慢慢的滑落。而此时高天亮已经半窒息的翻着白眼，身体抖着似乎也高潮了，瘫软在床上像被玩坏的人偶，，嘴角噙着满足和慰籍淡淡笑容，在被精液洗礼的脸上尤为淫靡。  
“我跟你的小男朋友比起来，谁厉害？”金贡凑近意识恍惚的继子，低声问。  
“被喂饱的小狐狸笑得格外淫荡：”一起试试不就知道了吗，爸爸。“


End file.
